Last Memory
by akashi sei-ji
Summary: "Apa ini seijuro?" "Ini adalah benda yang dapat mengingat kan mu kepadaku" setidaknya kuharap ini tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku... . . warn: akashixoc RnR onegai.. many typo, oc yang bernama ji, image cover author dapat maybe dari google chan


Kesetiaan mu terhadapku bahkan sampai merenggut nyawa mu sendiri.

Sungguh itu bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan.

Kau yang berkorban untukku sungguh sangat tak kuinginkan.

inginkuh menyumpah takdir yang sangat tega mengambil mu dariku.

tapi apalah daya ku...

Biarlah...

Biarlah...

Sampai pertemuan kita selanjutnya...

**Disclaimer: fujimaki tadatoshi sensei**

**Pairing : akashixOc**

**Oc disina namanya Ji-chan ya, gomen author juga mengambil andil dalam fic ini, secara sei-kun itu kan... tehehe lupain aja ya...**

**Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**WARN: fic ambigu penuhi typo di tiap sudut, kesalahan pengartian situasi oleh author,ide mainstream, pemakaian EYD yang tidak tepat, dan fic yang terlalu pendek.**

**Selamat membaca semoga para readers sekalian menyukai fic absurd ini,,**

Melamun sendiri di ruang kelas yang sepi itu memang hal yang membosankan. Disisi luar dari bangunan kokoh SMP teiko terdapat halaman yang biasanya cerah sekarang di guyur hujan yang tidak berhenti sejak aku menyelesaikan piket kelas tadi.

Andaikan aku membawa payung mungkin aku sudah berada di rumah sambil bergulung di dalam selimut dan ditemani secangkir coklat panas.

.

.

Kesendirian ini kembali mengingatkan ku kepadanya, kugenggam cincin bertahtakan berlian pemberianya yang sekarang ku kalungkan dileher, aku lebih senang cincin ini berada di leher karena seakan-akan dia sedang memelukku dari belakang.

Sungguh harapan yang terlampau muluk-muluk.

Dan sekali lagi kesendirian ini memaksa memory ku untuk kembali ke saat-saat terakhir kami.

**#flashback**

** "**Nee... Akashi-kun kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Bukanya Sopir mu Sudah leleh menunggu di depan gerbang sejak tadi?"

Aku yang mulai jengah melihatnya hanya duduk menatap ku tanpa sedikitpun mencoba memulai pembicaraan, sungguh ini membuatku risih, yang tengah di sibukkan dengan setumpuk

tugas yang di berikan olehnya,-dia bilang sih supaya aku tidak remedi lagi, tapi kalau iya seperti itu mengapa dia tidak menyuruhku saja mengerjakanya di rumah,tapi malah menungguiku saat mengerjakan tugas ini.

"jadi kau mengusirku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku Aka.."

"Panggil aku Seijuro"—perintahnya .

"tapi Aka.."

"Seijuro"—ucapnya lagi

"Iya, Seijuro-kun"

"tanpa akhiran 'kun' "

Aduh ni orang kok banyak mau nya sih udah untung masih di panggil pakai namanya sendiri, sekarang malah minta yang macam-macam—tak ingin terus berdebat akhirnya aku mengalah .

"Iya Se

ijuro! aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu tapi kulihat sopirmu sepertinya sudah lelah menunggu sejak tadi, sebaik nya kau pulang sekarang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau juga harus pulang bersamaku"

"E..etto, tapi rumah kita kan berlawanan arah, mana mungkin aku bisa pulang bersamamu?"

"kalau ku bilang kita pulang bersama artinya kita harus pulang bersama, ini perintah Ji—ucapnya tegas."—dengan senyuman yang hanya bisa di berikanya kepadaku.

"Baiklah"—ucapku singkat

Jujur saja aku tidak sanggup dengan senyuman bak malaikat miliknya itu, senyuman yang selalu membuatku takluk berkali-kali.

"Tapi tugas-tugas ini bagaimana? aku kan belum menyelesaikanya."

"kalau itu kau selesaikan saja di rumah"

"Huuh.. bilang dong dari tadi! kalau begini aku kan tak perlu menyelesaikanya di sekolah yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi..."—ucapku sedikit berbisik.

"hei ji! apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"ah, tidak ada Seijuro!"

"kalau begitu, Cepat kita bereskan kertas-kertas ini! dan pulang!"

"Ha'i"

Dia membantuku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja karena ulahku, tapi tumben dia mau membantuku? Biasaya dia hanya menatapku dan membiarkan aku bekerja sendirian.

.

Keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba dia menggandeng tanganku dengan sangat erat, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang terselip diantara telapak tanganku dan telapak tanganya, ku tarik tanganku sedikit melonggarkan , kemudian terlihat lah disana cincin perak bertahtakan berlian yang sungguh memikat mata.

"Apa ini Seijurou?"

"Ini adalah benda yang dapat mengingat kan mu kepadaku!"—Sambil mengambil cincin itu dan memasang kan nya di jari manis ku.

"Untukkku?"—dengan tampang tak percaya, sambil memandangi cincin tersebut. karena ini sangat langka seorang Akashi Seijuro memberikan ku hadiah padahal hari ini bukan ulang tahun ku.

"tapi aku kan sedang tidak ulang tahun Seijurou?"

Mengacuhkan ku dan kembali menggandeng tanganku dengan sangat erat.

"Gomen Seijuro, kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku lagi ini tidak biasanya?"

"Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu ji! –ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan"

Melihat tampang nya seperti itu aku hanya mencoba mempererat genggaman yang tangan kami seolah-olah takut berpisah.

Kami melangkah kan kaki menuju mobil limosine nya.

Yah itu adalah mobil yang sangat mewah menurutku, tapi kalu menurutnya... entahlah karena setahuku mobil berjenis itu banyak terdapat di rumahnya.

Sekarang mobil itu terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah kemudian kami masuk ke dalam setelah sang sopir membukakan pintu untuk kami, sampai di dalam mobil pun dia tetap menggenggam tanganku, tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

Ahh Sudahlah lagi pula kita jarang bergandengan tangan seperti ini—batinku.

.

.

**#flashback end**

Iya, setidaknya begitu pikirku sampai kecelakaan yang terjadi di persimpangan itu merenggut nyawanya. masih teringat olehku tubuh nya yang mendekapku saat kejadian itu, bau anyir darah yang menguar dari tubuhnya, deru nafasnya yang mengenai pundakku saat dia memelukku dengan sangat erat nya, dan akhirnya pelukan itu melonggar saat nafasnya tak terdengar lagi.

Sebelum pingsan yang terdengar olehku hanya bunyi ambulans dan teriakaan orang-orang.

**Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca**

**Maaf saya membuat sei-kun nya mati ya! "Sumimasen- Sumimasen- Sumimasen" TTATT**

**for end RnR Please ^^**


End file.
